


The Politics of Sacrifice

by Lenore



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan encounters an unexpected roadblock on his way to reelection in the form of darkhorse candidate Lex, and Peter would do anything for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politics of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write this for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html), but gave up on that when it turned out twice as long as the maximum word count. Now it's just porn without the battle!

The club is loud, packed, twirling, sweating bodies everywhere, and Nathan would kill Peter if he knew what he was doing. But Nathan is on the other side of town, worlds away, speaking to the fine upstanding ladies of the League of Women Voters, while his opponent takes the night off, standing at the other end of the bar, giving Peter a speculative once-over.

No one imagined that a newcomer to politics and a fairly recent transplant to the state could give Nathan a serious run for his money in his re-election bid, but then no one really appreciated Lex Luthor's magnetism or exactly how much of his own money he was willing to throw at the campaign.

It was Nathan's PR manager who had given Peter the idea. "If someone wanted to put Luthor in a compromising position," he said in passing one day, his tone so casual he could have been discussing the weather, "they'd need to know what he likes."

Dark hair and green eyes, and after five days of trial runs, Peter has grown comfortable enough wearing contacts that he isn't constantly blinking at least. Tall, of course, there's nothing he can do about, but wide-eyed innocence, that still comes to him naturally enough.

Lex Luthor finishes his drink, and then the crowd is parting to let him through, and Peter's shoulders fall. Sometimes he can't seem to do anything right, not even whoring himself out for a good cause. But then someone taps his shoulder. He turns, and one of the Amazons from Luthor's security detail is towering over him. "Come with me."

The limo is waiting out back. The Amazon opens the door, and Peter slides inside, and Lex Luthor is suddenly mere inches away.

"Good evening," Luthor says, and then gives Peter a polite, inquiring smile.

"Jack," he fumbles, although he's practiced the lie. His palms feel wet, and he'd like nothing more than to wipe them on his jeans, but he holds back.

"Would you like to spend some time with me this evening?" Luthor asks.

Peter nods, and Luthor undoes his pants, and Nathan's PR manager mentioned this too, the audition. If Luthor likes Peter's mouth, he'll take him back to the suite at the Montesserat Hotel that he keeps for just such purposes. Luthor doesn't reach for Peter, just watches curiously, flick of gray eyes over his face. Peter takes a breath and bends his head. He hasn't had any trial runs at _this_ and takes too much of the length into his mouth. He pulls back coughing, tries again, without a great deal more success.

"Sorry," he mumbles, "I'm kind of nervous."

Luthor does touch him then, hand in its leather glove against Peter's cheek, thumb stroking in circles. "How sweet."

For some reason, that makes Peter more determined, and he presses his face into Luthor's lap, remembers what he googled, to relax his throat and keep his lips tight around his teeth and breathe through his nose. Luthor murmurs like he's pleased, slides his fingers through Peter's hair, and Peter tries to figure out what to do with his tongue. None of it seems quite real until Luthor comes in his mouth.

Afterwards, Luthor tucks his cock back into his pants, chest still rising and falling, and wipes Peter's lips clean with his fingers. "You have a pretty mouth."

Moments later, the limo pulls up outside the hotel, some signal apparently given. In the suite, Luthor heads for the bar, pours himself a drink and takes a seat. Peter fidgets, not sure what's expected, and Luthor orders at last, "Take off your clothes."

Peter's hands shake, slide on the buttons of his jeans. He almost loses his balance as he kicks them off. Luthor sips his drink, and Peter stands there like a personal peep show, heat stinging his cheeks.

"Come here." It's a command, and Peter obeys. Luthor idly strokes Peter's thigh while he savors his Scotch, and then toys with his cock. He hasn't bothered to take off his gloves, and the feel of leather on the intimate parts of Peter's body is unsettlingly arousing. Peter really looks at him then, and it's as if he's made of power, the impeccable cut of his suit, and the sharp light in his eyes, and the sweet, masculine scent of expensive wool. It reminds Peter of, makes him think…and his cock, already interested, becomes even more eager. Luthors hand shoots out, catches Peter around the neck and pulls him down. The kiss feels startlingly personal for strangers.

Peter pulls Luthor up by the arm and undresses him on the way to the bed, everything but the gloves, because, well, just because. A discreet bribe has ensured a hidden video camera in the armoire, and Peter stretches out, in full view of it.

Luthor runs a hand down his back. "Have you been fucked before…Jack?"

Peter's breath hitches, and this pretty much cancels out any lie he might tell, and Luthor smiles knowingly. He roots around in the bedside table. "Get up on your hands and knees." Peter does, and the feel of leather is back, sliding over his ass, between his cheeks, one finger pressing cool and slick against his hole.

"Jesus." Peter is shaking, and Lex starts to fuck him with his finger.

Luthor's cock doesn't feel any stranger inside him, just bigger. Peter bites down on his lip through the pain and sucks in a desperate breath. Luthor stills, waits for him to adjust, and when he starts to move again, the discomfort fades, and the pleasure sparks. Peter's cock starts to fill again, and Lex wraps his gloved fingers around it, and there's an electric trail from Luthor's dick to his hand to Peter's cock. Luthor wraps an arm around Peter's waist and pulls him up, angles him around, and there they are, reflected in the mirrored doors of the armoire, the same picture the camera is seeing, that maybe Nathan will see… Peter comes all over himself. Three more thrusts, and Luthor goes rigid against his back, mouth against his neck, fingers digging into his waist.

There's a fresco on the ceiling, wood nymphs and satyrs, and it seems oddly appropriate as Peter stares up at it, sprawled and sticky and whorish. He shifts restlessly and starts to say, "I guess I should go."

Luthor's hand settles on his belly, bare of its glove now, and that seems almost painfully intimate, more so than what they just did together. "If you stay, I'll blow you next time."

Peter tells himself it's simply a matter of gathering additional evidence.

In the morning, he wakes up to an empty bed, panics for a moment, frantically trying to remember where he left his clothes, but then Luthor comes sauntering in, already dressed, so spotlessly pulled together it's hard to imagine he'd ever deign to do anything as messy as sex. He has a coffee cup in one hand and presents it to Peter with a bemused smile. In the other, Peter gradually realizes, is a memory stick, the kind that comes out of digital video camera. Peter chokes, scalding coffee splattering his chest. He's heard stories about the Luthors. For a freefalling second, he's certain he'll never see his brother again.

But then Luthor tosses him the memory stick. "I believe this belongs to you, _Peter_."

"I, uh—" There's no convenient denial, and he swallows hard.

Luthor's eyes meet his. "It's all yours. Do with what you will with it. But ask yourself this: how do you think he's going to feel knowing you've debased yourself for him?" He leans closer, his breath against Peter's ear. "How do you think he's going to feel watching another man fuck you?"

A shot of pure terror flashes across Peter's brain, like he's given something away, something that could hurt Nathan, only there's nothing…they haven't _done_ anything. Lex smiles, his eyes like flint, and he grabs Peter's chin, kisses like he owns Peter's mouth. "Just ask yourself." And then he's up and gone.

Peter throws on his clothes, his stomach turning over, and when he gets home, he can't find enough ways to destroy the memory stick. The phone interrupts him as he's pounding it with a hammer.

"Pete," Nathan's voice pulses over the line, and suddenly Peter can't breathe, and the wheezing noise alarms Nathan. "Hey, you okay?"

Peter can't keep his voice from cracking, "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah." Peter pulls himself together. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you're still coming by headquarters tomorrow. We've got some envelopes that need stuffing with your name on it."

Peter smiles, and the clench in his chest eases a little. "I'll be there." And then he adds in a smaller voice, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Nathan is quiet for a moment. "I know, Peter. I know."


End file.
